We Belong Together
by NERC
Summary: Sirius and Remus' relationship over time. One-shot.


**AN: Written for Round ten of the Quidditch League Competition**

 **Inspired by: We belong together by Mariah Carey**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe**

 _ **Updated Aug. 11th 2018**_

* * *

 _5th Year - September_

"Remus?"

Remus looked up to see Sirius leaning on the doorframe.

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "No."

Sirius smirked. "Well now you do. We're going to Hogsmeade."

Remus put a bookmark in his book and gave Sirius his full attention. "To do what exactly?" he asked warily.

"Enjoy the weekend of course," Sirius said grinning.

Remus sighed. "Alright then."

"It's a date then," Sirius said brightly before leaving the room; leaving Remus open mouthed behind him.

* * *

 _6th Year - October_

"Padfoot?"

Sirius looked up from where he was doing his homework on his bed to see James leaning on the door frame. "Yes Prongs?"

"Are you and Moony ever going to admit that you are together?"

Sirius stared at James in shocked horror. "I – what?"

James sighed and crossed the room to flop on the bed beside him. "I really don't care, Sirius. I just wish you two would tell me things."

Sirius continued to stare. "James, you can't tell anyone. My parents will actually kill me."

James sent him a sympathetic look. "Not a word."

* * *

 _6th Year – October_

Sirius and Remus were both lying beside the lake, waiting for James and Peter to join them when Sirius abruptly sat up.

"Everything okay?" Remus asked, looking up from his position on the ground.

"Ah – well – yes."

"Sirius?"

"James knows."

"Knows what?" Remus asked tiredly.

"About us."

Remus's eyes flew open. "What?"

Sirius smiled weakly. "Umm… ya. He's fine with it. Wishes we told him. Nice guy James is."

Remus sat up. "Sirius what's wrong? We haven't been trying to hide it from James or Peter."

"No." Sirius agreed. "We haven't but my family can't find out. They'll kill me. Or you. Or both."

Remus smiled slightly. "Take a breath, Padfoot. James won't tell anyone."

"I know. I just – I can't lose you, Remus."

This time Remus actually smiled. "You won't."

* * *

 _7th year - September_

"Sirius-"

"No, Remus, I refuse to give up on this."

Remus growled in frustration. "Sirius, you are condemning yourself to a life of hell."

"Remus I don't care about any of that. We will get the laws changed with time – you'll see."

He sounded so certain that Remus wanted to believe him but he still couldn't let himself do so. "Sirius-"

"Remy please."

"If you're certain…"

Sirius scoffed. "Of course I am," he said smiling.

* * *

 _7th Year - June_

"Hey, Remy. What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

Sirius gave Remus a concerned look. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Remus did not say anything for a moment before he looked directly at Sirius. "We need to break up."

Sirius sat in shock. "I can't change your mind, can I?" Sirius knew the tone with which Remus had delivered his message, he had little hope to fix this. "I won't be able to convince you we belong together, will I?"

Remus smiled sadly. "No Sirius, you won't."

Sirius nodded slowly.

"I am so sorry," Remus whispered before fleeing the room.

* * *

 _1981 - November 10th_

Remus walked slowly past the tombstones before sinking to his knees in front of the newest ones in this particular cemetery.

"James," he whispered. "This isn't right. I need you back, Prongs – I don't know what's going on – I need you to tell me what is actually happening."

Remus stood and looked around.

"What have we become, Padfoot?"

* * *

 _1995 - November_

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"I am so sorry."

Sirius gave him a confused look. "Whatever for, Remy?"

"I – just – everything."

"Remus, you weren't supposed to know I wasn't the secret keeper."

"No – that's not what I meant."

Sirius smiled. "Forget it, Remus, it's in the past."

"Sirius-"

"We moved on, Remus, please just let it go," Sirius said before moving to leave.

"I was wrong."

Sirius froze. "What?"

"I was wrong. I should have never left you."

Sirius took a deep breath. "It's too late for that, Remus, I'm sorry."

* * *

 _1995 - June_

Remus was once again in a state of shock. He desperately wanted to believe the past twenty-four hours had been a terrible nightmare.

"Remus?" someone asked.

Remus shook his head. "Not – not tonight. I am going to bed."

Remus quickly fled the kitchen and found himself alone in Sirius' bedroom.

'Sirius' old bedroom' he corrected himself as he sank to the floor.

He sat in silence for a while before he completely broke down. For the first time in over a year Remus found himself right back where he started.

Alone.

He had no idea who he was going to talk to anymore.

Remus knew he had taken the death of James and Lily (and Peter at the time) hard; but he also knew he was taking Sirius' harder.

Remus had only been feet away from Sirius when he had fallen through the veil.

He should have been able to save him.

If he had been paying more attention he could have.

But he hadn't.

He should have saved him, and he didn't.

This new guilt combined with the older guilt of leaving Sirius in the first place left him praying to any deity that existed to return Sirius to his life.

He knew he should have been the one to die.

Not Sirius – it never should have been Sirius.

As Remus sat by himself, hidden away in Sirius' room he allowed himself confess what he had always known.

"You were right Sirius," he whispered into the silence, "we did belong together."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading**


End file.
